zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Palm Tree Apartment
One of the things Sahara Square was very famous for was its fine apartments located in buildings in the shape of a palm tree. Many celebrities owned them, like Gazelle, and even the cheapest homes there were quite lovely. It was time Judy Hopps bought one as well. After starting her new career as a belly dancer and marrying her ZPD partner Nick Wilde, she had decided to sell her old apartment at Grand Pangolin Arms and move in this district. She wanted a new home that´d fit her new job and tastes, and one of the palm tree apartments seemed to do the trick. Nick was impressed by it too. The new home they picked was just the right price, and even Nick didn´t have a long way from there to work at the offices of ZPD. The restaurants and theaters Judy performed in were also close enough. After doing all the paperwork and getting the deed to the house, Nick and Judy moved in very fast. They were more than excited to leave the greasy walls and the racket of their neighbors Bucky and Pronk behind. The new apartment was quite gorgeous on the inside. While it wasn´t fancy and palacelike like the apartment Gazelle owned, it was still a big step up from Judy and Nick´s previous apartment. From the balcony was a very pleasant view to the sea, some of the rooms on the interior had some beautiful Oriental design to them, a couple of new plants were in the living room as well as several cushions, a fireplace and a big nice bedroom. Best of all was that there was good air conditioning inside too, which was pretty much a must in all the houses in Sahara Square. The balcony also had comfortable chairs that were perfect for sunbathing. On the fireplace was a big set of photos they had taken together. It not only had pictures of Nick and Judy´s families and graduation, but several ones of their dates and even performances that Nick had been seeing. At the middle of them all was the photo of their wedding on Sahara Square, with Judy looking ravishing in her white bedlah and being in Nick´s arms, who kissed her lovingly. Both of them would treasure that day and moment always. On the mantelpiece were also Judy´s trophies and dance props, including a bejeweled curved sword she had been given as a gift by the sheik of Sahara Square. The rabbit used that for all her sword dances, and she had even taken a few fencing lessons in the process too. Judy and Nick were just relaxing after enjoying a big housewarming party there that night. All of their friends had been there and given many fancy gifts. But as fun as they had with them, the fox couldn´t wait to have their first night in peace together with his wife after that. Now, Nick was sitting on the couch, inspecting all the housewarming gifts they had gotten. It was almost night, but he wasn´t feeling sleepy yet. “A bottle of whiskey from the Otterton family…and my favorite brand too, great. My wife´s got a new purse from Gazelle, and blueberry carrot pastries from Gideon. I love it when he makes pastries with both of them”, Nick tasted one. It was great, but the blueberry treats made by Judy and his mother were still better to him. Judy herself was cleaning up the kitchen while Nick had already done the same for the living room. He waited for her to join his company. “A beautiful orchid plant from your trainer Carmelita and look at this, Yax gave us an oil lamp on the table for decoration. Too bad it can´t grant any wishes”, Nick placed it on the table. It was the same lamp that had been on his naturist club when Judy paid a visit there for the first time. “Well maybe it cannot, but I surely can, my master”, Judy said in a flirtatious tone. She came into the room in her red two-piece dance outfit that she had put on again for this occasion. Judy descended to the same sofa and danced a bit flirtatiously for her fox husband. “Of course, Carrots”, the fox laughed. Judy batted her eyelashes femininely as she kept swaying her hips for a moment before sitting down. Dancing was in her blood indeed. “Now we have finally some quality time together, since the guests have left already”, Nick placed his paw on Judy´s bare shoulder. She had sat down in his lap, enjoying the warmth of the fireplace near the two of them. “Ah, they all had such great time. This place is so great for parties, even though it´s pretty simple by Sahara Square standards”, Judy looked around the living room, noticing the view to the sea near the balcony window. “I think it´s better than that. Fit for a true Ara-Bunny princess like you”, Nick looked at a Persian rug underneath the table. “It´s funny how all this gravitated my interest. I became just as passionate about all this 1001 Nights stuff just as much as I did about being a cop. Tastes change, but passion can be just as strong”, Judy brought some apples that had been left unused after the apple pie she had baked for the party. “That is true. I have known many mammals in my life, but nobody has worked as hard for his or her dreams as you have. It´s worth it to enjoy some time on the top after you´ve achieved all that”, Nick ate one of the apples Judy offered him. Around the same time Judy had achieved her second dream, Nick had done the same to his. He didn´t care where he worked, as long as he got to be together with Judy. Even after Judy left the ZPD shortly before they got married and Nick moved to office work there, he was happy that they were an item. Both of them were now in safer and different jobs , but they were also still the most loving couple in the entire city. “Thank you for your kind words again Nick. Even in this apartment and as a star, it would feel terrible if you weren´t there to share it with me. I would be unhappy if I was together with someone self-absorbed and uncaring instead of a sweet and warm fox like you”, Judy hugged him. “I´m glad you feel that way. I too love you the way you are no matter what, even if you weren´t as big as you are now”, Nick said. “Oh, that special feeling when I´m on the stage, and you have the front row seat, looking at me with admiration and giving roses every time… it always gives me the strength to dance with all my heart´s might. That´s the feeling that only a Nick Hopps can cause in me”, Judy thought. “And I´ll keep on giving that to you as long as your career goes on. Feels great to be the man who gets to enjoy such art and beauty the most”, Nick leaned close to the voluptuous rabbit. He could smell her wonderful perfume while touching her ear. The cooling feel of the apartment´s air conditioning system. The warmth of the fireplace. The softness and the lovely scent of his bunny wife. All of it was like a perfect combination for Nick at the moment. Definitely his kind of atmosphere there. Judy gave a tiny soft kiss on his snout, looking her husband in the eyes. She felt like melting by the sweet way Nick looked at her. “They say that every great art has a flavor of love in it. With you by my side and enjoying my work, that saying makes more sense than I´d expect”, she sighed romantically as she toyed with his tail. Nick nodded. Judy´s beauty and dance talent was his favorite kind of art without question. After gathering all the gifts from the sofa and placing them where they belonged, the two retreated to their bedroom for cuddling. It was one of the most beautiful rooms in the apartment. The room had a huge bookshelf, a terrarium for Judy´s pet snake that was her partner in snake dances, a gorgeous candelabra, a door to her small dressing room and a lovely canopy bed. Nick and his wife weren´t going to change into their nightwear and go sleeping yet. They just wanted to cherish a moment together on their bed as this was their first night at their new home. From the window panels in the room, moonlight shined gloriously towards them as they cuddled. Nick took off his shirt so that Judy could rest next to his furry chest. She always loved the cozy and warm feeling while lying in his arms. “Just the two of us, in a kingdom of our own in this palm tree apartment…”Judy thought as Nick´s paws were placed around her. The fox caressed her gently. As soft as the silk on her top and skirt felt, it wasn´t as smooth as her grey fur. He loved how her outfit showed so much of her soft, beautiful coat. “I think I´m going to enjoy living in here even more than you are, my rabbit beauty”, he smiled as Judy clasped his paw with her own. “Indeed. It´s not every day a star in the performing circle of Zootopia is not married out of status, but out of love. You´re going to make every minute of it worthwhile”, she said. Judy looked at a candle burning near their bed. It was just like her heart at the moment was when in Nick´s embrace. “No desert bloom blossoms as fairly in Sahara Square as you do, my sweet Judy”, Nick said as she could feel his cold nose on her shoulder. “And you´re like the water that has helped me grow, my beloved fox”, Judy moved closer towards the fox again. Nick could hear her whisper “I love you” to his ear while she kissed him with all her might. The rabbit went back to resting in his arms as Nick gently removed the ponytail on her ears so that he could stroke them. This palm tree apartment was not only a home of a famous dancer, but a true nest of her love too. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights AU Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Oneshots Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics